The present invention pertains to recognition systems and particularly to biometric recognition systems. More particularly, the invention may pertain to collection architecture of the recognition systems.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/979,129, filed Nov. 3, 2004, is hereby incorporated by reference.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/655,124, filed Sep. 5, 2003, is hereby incorporated by reference.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/382,373, filed May 9, 2006, is hereby incorporated by reference.
U.S. Provisional Application No. 60/778,770, filed Mar. 3, 2006, is hereby incorporated by reference.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/275,703, filed Jan. 25, 2006, is hereby incorporated by reference.
U.S. Provisional Application No. 60/647,270, filed Jan. 26, 2005, is hereby incorporated by reference.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/043,366, filed Jan. 26, 2005, is hereby incorporated by reference.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/372,854, filed Mar. 10, 2006, is hereby incorporated by reference.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/672,108, filed Feb. 7, 2007, is hereby incorporated by reference.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/675,424, filed Feb. 15, 2007 is hereby incorporated by reference.